Justice In The Pipeline
by LycoX
Summary: After another team up with the Flash team in Central, Laurel learns of a secret. One she's not happy about. And neither are several others for that matter.


**Justice In**

**The Pipeline**

**Disclaimer: Its thanks to a belated chat on a Discord server I recently joined that this idea is happening. Takes place after the third season episode 'Broken Arrow' on 'Arrow'. Though the nonsense with Quentin having the truth kept from him about Sara did NOT happen.**

* * *

"We're being sued!?" Yelled out Cisco in a stunned manner as he read through the document that had been handed to him by Laurel 'Black Canary' Lance after she, DA Cecile Horton, Detective Eddie Thawne, and Captains Singh and Lance had shown up.

"And hereby ordered to shut down STAR Labs permanently." Laurel declared.

"On what grounds?" Asked Harrison Wells as he, Barry, Caitlin, and Joe entered the Main Cortex.

The last three being a bit worried about the fact the DA and Captain Singh was present as Cecile looked at them with a glare on her face and answered. "On account of unlawfully and _inhumanely_ detaining those who have committed criminal acts without proper Due Process."

"I can assure you that nothing of the sort is happening here in this facility, Ms. Horton."

"Then why is it I distinctly remember several individuals in your pipeline that wouldn't be proper in any way to declare as a prison? Especially given the limited sizes, the manner in which they are fed, the restroom facilities, and the fact they have knock out gas used on them whenever cleaning or otherwise needs to be done?" Laurel asked with narrowed eyes.

Whom had learned of the Pipeline after Felicity and Ray had let slip of the whole thing several days ago and after managing to arrange a little tour of her own, had managed to learn of the horrifying truth for herself. And afterwards, set out to do something about it. "I can honestly say I have never been more disappointed than I am now in one of my own." Added Captain Singh with a hard glare towards Joe.

Joe, not willing to take things lying down, argued in his and the others' defense. Especially as he saw no point now in lying about it. "Captain, the guys we have in those cells are dangerous! Normal cells can't hold them!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, WEST!" Roared out Singh.

"He's right. Powers or not, they're entitled to their rights. And the way I see it, if you guys can manage to use those 'cells' of yours to keep them powerless, why not arrange for it to be done in actual cells?" Asked Lance as come on, it was an obvious thing to do.

"Had I known, I would have brought this to your attention immediately, Captain." Eddie said stonily.

Barry was none too happy with the whole thing but it didn't compare to how Wells felt over it as the young Speedster spoke up. "Its not like you would have believed any of us!"

"Did you even think to try, Allen?" Singh asked of him.

The wince he gave in return was all the good Captain needed to know. "In my defense, I've been harassed for years about my believing in the Impossible so if I had said something, I was worried over the reaction I'd get. Plus, Dr. Wells and Joe both said it was better to keep the knowledge to ourselves because the public wasn't ready for something like that nor could the Police handle it considering the kinds of powers some of the Metas we've encountered have!"

"BARRY!" Yelled Joe in anger as Wells glared at the young Speedster.

Singh made a decision right then and there. "As of right now, you and West are suspended immediately. And there will be a full investigation of your… Handling of the situation. One that will be brought before a Review Board. West, hand over your gun and badge now."

Caitlin's head was lowered as she was deeply regretting her choices in going along with everything once again. Cisco was shooting a betrayed look towards Laurel who refused to look his way. "The fact you guys kept this kinda thing from the public and the Police was a seriously stupid stunt. Do any of ya have any idea of how bad that could have turned out!?" Lance asked of the STAR Labs crew.

No one answered the man for several moments until Wells spoke up. "As entertaining as this is, I'm afraid this little meeting is over with."

"What do you mean by that?" Singh asked suspiciously as he caught Joe slowly reaching for his gun.

The same gun he had yet to give him for that matter but that went out of his mind for the time being when the thought to be paralyzed head of STAR Labs suddenly stood up. "_**Well, Captain, I mean that while you'll be taking them to prison or whatever you intend to do, you won't be doing the same with me.**_" Declared the man in a menacing voice and sped off with red electricity trailing behind him as a shot from Joe went passed and into a wall.

"What the Hell!?" Lance got out as Barry sped off after the Man in Yellow who'd long haunted his dreams since killing his mother so many years ago.

Singh looked at the shaken group. "Something _else _you want to tell us?"

No one answered but despite the little hick up Wells had caused, justice would be given to those who'd been locked up in the Pipeline without Due Process. The public outcry was none too pretty and Cisco would be even more of a black sheep in his family then he was previously. While no lab aside from the one Caitlin's mother ran would take him or Caitlin, he would be allowed to work for the city in producing items needed to deal with those Metas who didn't follow the law. Joe was sent to prison for helping cover up the knowledge of Meta-Humans and being complicit in violating their rights and was something Iris refused to forgive Barry for. Along with feeling like he'd been stringing her along the whole time in his alter ego. Something he tried to deny but she refused to listen.

Barry himself, while no longer trusted by the public or those he worked with for years, had been made to work with Eddie's Meta-Human Taskforce as a form of Community Service. The alternative unfortunately was prison time and he was in no way willing to serve time there as he knew he wouldn't be safe there. That, and the fact that Amanda Waller wanted to use his talents wasn't something he had much interest in thanks to Oliver warning him about her. Thankfully, his father would end up finally gaining his freedom sometime later after not only the revelation of the Man in Yellow being real, but also his defeat when a young Meta unintentionally got the drop on him. Henry had been none too pleased with how Barry had handled things where the Meta-Humans had been concerned.

Nor did he have much in the way of kind things to say to Joe on the whole matter either. Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin also had to deal with numerous lawsuits that would effectively see them buried in debt for years due to having to deal with those. Making for Joe at one point to remark that he was lucky to be in prison and not having to deal with that aggravation like the others were. Laurel, along with David Singh, Cecile Horton, and several others, would advocate for the cause of Meta-Humans in Central City and anywhere else they may be as it would turn out that the explosion of the Particle Accelerator hadn't just been contained to Central City when it went off. The way things had been handled by STAR Labs would also helpfully serve as a cautionary tale for other groups in what NOT to do.


End file.
